


Magical Night

by Spacelesspeanut



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget - Fandom, prom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut
Summary: Penny attends her senior prom with William Thaw and it is a special magical night she would never forget.
Relationships: Penny/William (Inspector Gadget)
Kudos: 3





	Magical Night

April 2009 Annapolis Maryland Brown Smart House Saturday

The door bell rings and Captain John Brown answers the door after looking through the window, the door opens reveling to be 18 year old William Thaw dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a Navy Blue sleeveless tunic with gold buttons over the top. He has a white belt with gold buckle and wearing navy blue trousers that tuck into white boots. A Navy Blue Silk Rose is pinned on his tunic.

William is holding a container that contains a Navy Blue Silk Rose Corsage and a long black Limousine is outside waiting for them.

William is a senior at Annapolis Senior Year School and he is one of Penny's classmates. After William graduates from high school this year he plans to work for the United States Department of Homeland Security once he finishes college. Both Penny and William met each other when they were attending Camp Erin in Summer 2002 and they became best friends.

“Good evening Captain Brown.” William says.

“Good evening William you can come in and take a seat on the couch, Penny will down soon.” Captain John Brown replied.

William walks over to the living room and he sits down on the couch.

Midshipman First Class Frederick Brown comes down the stairs as he walks into the living room once he exits out of Penny’s room. Penny's cousin Fred is a Midshipman at the United States Naval Academy; he has weekend liberty and he decided to help get his younger cousin Penny ready for her prom night.

“Good evening Midshipman Brown, it’s nice to see you.” William says.

“It’s nice to see you again William.” Midshipman Fred Brown replied.

17 year old Penny Brown walks down the stairs and come to the living room as she is officially ready for her prom night. She is wearing an ankle length Navy Blue Princess Gown with short Silver Heals, Opal earrings, a heart shaped necklace, and an Opal/pearl bracelet as her hair is cut to Navy Standards.

The opening of the dress has a mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is divided into three, the middle part being navy blue with gold designs and a rose design on top, while the others are pink. The sleeves have the same netting as the opening of her dress. The bottom part of the bodice has the same mesh, and there was golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all navy blue, and it has netting and there are sparkles on it. Penny actually made this dress all by herself.

“Good evening Penny, are you ready for tonight? William asks.

“Good evening to you to William and yes I am ready. You look very handsome.” Penny says.

“Thanks and you look stunning in that gown. (He puts the corsage onto Penny’s left wrist) Penny this corsage is for you as it is going to look lovely on you, and it is for you to keep forever.” William replied.

John and Fred take pictures while William puts the corsage on Penny’s left wrist.

“You two have fun now, tonight is a night for you to experience.” Captain John Brown says.

William gently picks Penny up in his arms and he carries her towards the front door. Both Fred and John take pictures of William carrying Penny.

“Whoa William you are really strong, you’re like an officer and a gentlemen.” Penny says.

Annapolis Maryland Annapolis Senior High School Gymnasium

The Annapolis Senior High School 2009 Senior Prom is now full swing as the entire gym is decorated and this year’s it’s a Hollywood Theme. Even every senior got a souvenir Hollywood Award Trophy as it is a great gift.

Everyone is out on the dance floor as they are getting ready to get started; Reilly Johnson comes onto the stage and everyone applauds she goes up.

“Good evening everyone and welcome the Annapolis Senior High School 2009 Senior Prom, tonight is going to be a fun and beautiful night to remember. This year’s theme is a Hollywood Theme and all of you get to experience the glamorous of Hollywood and tonight all of you are Hollywood Stars. Let the fun begin.” Reilly says.

The DJ turns on the stereo as I’ll Be There For You by the Rembrandts starts to play and everyone starts dancing as they love this song. Penny and William are dancing with their classmates as they are having a blast.

As everyone is having so much the DJ plays the music that they love to listen too, the punch bowl didn’t get spiked and there are no anti prom brigade. Even the MAD aren't interrupting Penny's Prom Dance.

While Prom Night continues it is time to announce this year’s Prom King and Prom Queen. Principle Dubbo gets onto the podium and everyone draw attention to their Principle.

“Good evening everyone, now we are going to announce the 2009 Annapolis Senior High School Prom King, and Queen. Will the Royal Court and our Candidates please come up onto the stage?” Principle Dubbo says.

All the members of the Annapolis Senior High School Royal Court and the Prom King and Queen Candidates go up onto the podium and each of them are wearing sashes to show that they are the members and candidates. The Royal Court Members are Amber Riley, Melisa Jones, Kara Stark, Melinda O’Neil, Francis O’Dell, Donnie Matthews, Shane Riley, and Axel Cheswick.

Everyone start to takes pictures and videos to capture this special moment

.

“Our candidates for this year’s Prom King are Carter Jeters, William Thaw, Walter Vickers, and Donnie Matthews. For this year’s Prom Queen our candidates are Amanda Slickstein, Penny Brown, Shana Roberts, and Kara Stark. Can we have a drum roll please?” Principle Dubbo says.

Everyone start to pat their legs rapidly as one of the Marching Band Members is doing the drum roll on a drum. Melisa hands Principle Dubbo the envelope.

“Thank you Melisa. (He opens the envelope reveling the new King and Queen) Ladies and gentlemen’s William Thaw and Penny Brown are this year’s Prom King and Queen. Congratulations Mr. Thaw and Miss Brown.” Principle Dubbo says.

Everyone in the gym to applaud as they are excited to hear the name of their Prom King and Queen; Penny is now feeling surprised that she became the Prom Queen.

Amanda places the Tiara on Penny’s head while Carter put the crown on William's Head. Kara and Francis help with the Sashes while Amber and Donnie hand William and Penny their Royal Specters.

A student gives Penny a bouquet of Roses, pictures of being taken while William and Penny pose.

“Everyone at this moment it is time for our Prom King and Queen to have their special dance.” Riley Johnson says.

Everyone gets off the dance floor and they get together into a circle, both William and Penny walk out into the middle holding hands.

The DJ press plays the song for the Prom King and Queen’s Special Dance; the song for the King and Queen's Dance is I'll Be By Edwin McCain.

William and Penny are now having their special dance as this is a sweet moment and Sam Brown is recording his cousin Penny's special dance.


End file.
